Benny Benassi
| birth_date = | birth_place = | origin = Reggio Emilia, Italy | genre = * |progressive house|microhouse}} | occupation = | instrument = | years_active = 1985–present | label = | associated_acts = | website = }} Marco "Benny" Benassi (born 13 July 1967) is an Italian DJ, record producer and remixer. He is best known for his 2002 summer club hit "Satisfaction.” He started his career as DJ along with his cousin Alessandro "Alle" Benassi, forming the electronica duo Benassi Bros.. Although he began to gain popularity with his pseudonym in 1997 by releasing the song "Electric Flying", his first international hit was "I Feel So Fine", launched in 2001 under the nickname KMC. In 2003, Benassi released his first solo debut album, Hypnotica, to positive reviews. It incorporates electroclash sounds and many elements of house music, and won the European Border Breakers Award. The following year, the debut album of the Benassi Bros., Pumphonia, was released. Their track "Illusion" became very popular in the American club scene, finally peaking at number 4 on Hot Dance Club Play. Following "Hit My Heart" peaked at 15. In 2008, his remix of Public Enemy's Bring the Noise won the Grammy Award for Best Remixed Recording at the 50th Grammy Awards. In 2009, Benassi also entered the Top 100 DJs list from DJ Mag at #26, while in 2011 was rated #7 on DJ Poll Top 100 by DJ List web site. Career Early days A native of Milan and raised in Reggio Emilia, DJ and producer Benassi, started DJing alongside cousin Alle Benassi in the late 1980s in their hometown, before moving to Larry Pignagnoli's Off Limits production studio in the mid-1990s, creating music for various acts, including Whigfield, J.K. and Ally & Jo. In 2001, Benassi, under the name KMC, released his first hit called "I Feel So Fine", with vocals by Dhany. The track first climbed the charts in Benassi's native Italy, and soon became a #1 hit in the UK club charts. Moving from house to electro, "Satisfaction" took Benassi's success worldwide a year later with high-profile DJs like Carl Cox, Darren Emerson, and Roger Sanchez offering praises. The track reached #2 in the UK Singles Chart full Official Chart History Official Charts Company|language=en|access-date=2018-06-06}} after the Ministry of Sound record company replaced the original video (an almost still picture of the band, overlaid with graphics) with a video of models using power tools. 2003–04: Hypnotica In 2003 Benny Benassi released his first solo debut album Hypnotica (he won the European Border Breakers Award in 2005 which racked up the most sales for an Italian album outside Italy). 2005–07: Pumphonia and …Phobia Benassi often works with vocalists Paul French and Violeta, who are collectively known as The Biz. He produced a group with cousin Alle, called Benassi Bros., a project designed to shine the spotlight on the two Biz vocalists, Paul French and Violeta Claudia and other guest singers. A year after the release of Hypnotica, the album Pumphonia marked their first full-length release, and in 2005, Benassi Bros. released their second album …Phobia. Some of Benassi's singles have charted high in the United Kingdom and have been played worldwide in clubs. Remixes for OutKast, Goldfrapp, and Felix da Housecat followed. Benassi also remixes music of his contemporaries, such as Tomcraft and Fischerspooner. In 2005, Benassi founded the record label Pump-Kin Music. The focus of the label is primarily new and unsigned producers. The stated aim of the venture is to give exposure to some of the lesser known DJ/production talent across the world. In August 2007, Benassi released a remix of Public Enemy's "Bring the Noise". The video for the track was created by Eclectic Method and features a montage of live footage from Public Enemy. It premiered on imeem.com. In February 2008, "Bring the Noise" won a Grammy for best Remix (Dance). 2008–09: Rock 'n' Rave His album Rock 'n' Rave was released on 16 June 2008. The first single from the album was "I Am Not Drunk." Benassi also broadcasts the one-hour long The Benny Benassi Show on Sirius XM Radio's channel Area. In 2009, he worked with Madonna on a remix for her single "Celebration" which was included on the official music video for the song. On 28 October 2009, DJ Magazine announced the results of their annual Top 100 DJ Poll, with Ultra Records artist Benny Benassi placed #26, 13 spots higher than the previous year. 2010–14: Electroman In 2010, Benassi released "Electro Sixteen", a video for Benny Benassi vs. "Iggy Pop", “Electro Sixteen,” published by Ultra Records, which is an experimental music video featuring more than 15,000 photographs from his DJ set at New York’s Electric Zoo Festival. On 24 May 2010 "Spaceship", which featured Kelis, apl.de.ap and Jean-Baptiste, was selected as the Song of the Day on About.com, with the site calling Benassi's production "tight and melodic, while Kelis turns in a fantastic performance." The single was released via digital download on 21 August and charted at #18 on the UK Dance singles chart on 28 August." On 23 January 2011, Benny Benassi released the music video for "Electroman", a single featuring T-Pain. Benassi produced the track "Beautiful People", off Chris Brown's 2011 album F.A.M.E. and off Benassi's album Electroman, released June 7 the same year. Electroman includes several singles, such as "Cinema", "Electroman", "Spaceship" and "Control". In 2012, Benassi worked a second time with Chris Brown. He contributed to "Don't Wake Me Up" which was released as the fourth single of Brown's fifth studio album Fortune. Benny Benassi also worked with Madonna, producing three tracks for her latest album MDNA: Second single "Girl Gone Wild", "I'm Addicted" and "Best Friend" (the latter is a track which can be found on the deluxe edition of the album). In addition, Benassi produced "Stardust", a track of British recording artist Mika's recently released studio album The Origin of Love. Next to them, Benny Benassi produced Anjulie latest single "You & I". In 2013, Benassi collaborated with John Legend and Heather Bright respectively for the songs "Dance the Pain Away" and "Ghost". In 2014, he released the single "Shooting Helicopters", featuring Serj Tankian. 2015–present In 2016, Benassi worked again with Chris Brown, releasing "Paradise", which was later included in his fourth studio album Danceaholic. The album also features collaborations with Richard Judge, Marc Benjamin, Vassy, and Christian Burns. On June 28, 2018, he collaborated with the duo Sofi Tukker for the single "Everybody Needs A Kiss". Discography ;Studio albums * Hypnotica (2003) * Rock 'n' Rave (2008) * Electroman (2011) * Danceaholic (2016) Awards and nominations * 2012 Benassi reaches #70 in DJ Mag Top 100 DJs * 2011 – Benny Benassi was rated #27 on DJ Mag's Top 100 DJs. * 2008 – Benny Benassi won the Best Remixed Recording at the 50th Grammy Awards for his remix of Public Enemy's Bring the Noise. * 2005 – Benny Benassi "Hit My Heart" opened The 2005 Victoria Secret Fashion Show. * 2006 – Benny Benassi wins an EBBA Award. Every year the European Border Breakers Awards (EBBA) recognize the success of ten emerging artists or groups who reached audiences outside their own countries with their first internationally released album in the past year. * 2004 – Three nominations at Dancestar, Miami and won the best video award. * 2004 – DJ Mag's Top 100 DJs: Benny became number eighteen, the highest new entry. * 2004 – European Border Breakers Award for Hypnotica, the Italian album that sold most in Europe outside Italy. * 2003 – No. 1 in the top 100 dance tracks on the Ministry of Sound Internet radio. * 2003 – DJ Mag tune of the year in UK. * 2003 – Revelation of the year – Italian Dance Music Awards. * 2003 – Dance revelation of the year – Danish Music Award. * 2003 – Nominated for international revelation of the year – NRJ Awards, France. See also * 'Benassi pumping' References External links * * Artist Site at Ultra Records * Fan site Category:1967 births Category:Living people Category:Electronic music radio shows Category:Italian electronic musicians Category:Remixers Category:Club DJs Category:Musicians from Milan Category:Grammy Award winners Category:Italian house musicians Category:Italian DJs Category:Electronic dance music DJs Category:Ultra Records artists Category:Electro house musicians